


The Beginning

by CloverBunny



Series: Doki Doki Agere Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, F/F, MC doesn't exist and CERTAINLY doesn't mess anything up... right?, Please help suggest tags to me I'm worse at tags than I am at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverBunny/pseuds/CloverBunny
Summary: This was inspired by Tigerlily_Wildflower's Childish Chaos. This story is the very beginning of the misadventures of the Dokis' and age regression... I'm not good at summary's but I'll try: Yuri and Natsuki are scrolling Tumblr and find age regression, they both think it's cringy... until
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Doki Doki Agere Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992727
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. Yuri's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter (duh) in which Smolri (Smol Yuri) and Caresuki (Caregiver Natsuki) find an... interesting thing about themselves

"Okay, Yuri," Natsuki said in her usual tone of mild attitude. "The first question of this cringy shit is: What is your favorite Disney movie or movies?"

"Atlantis - The Lost Empire, for sure," Yuri says, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, question two is..." Natsuki pauses after reading the question, in sheer disbelief. "Isn't even a question, it says 'Talk about your  stuffies !' Ugh, do you even have any?"

"Actually, yes I do. He is a plushie version of a  maneki-neko , and he's big enough to take up most of my torso. I named him Timothy," Yuri said, blushing and trying not to stutter.

Natsuki is quiet for a moment, staring at Yuri in disbelief. Yuri? Yuri has a stuffed animal? she thought, however she managed to keep her mouth shut and simply continued. "The next question is: What is your favorite  littlespace snack? ...I have no idea what that means," Natsuki tries to think. "I guess it's asking what is your favorite snack that a toddler would like?"

"Going by that logic, I actually really love pocky," Yuri found herself very much enjoying this. In fact, a lot more than she'd originally thought.

"Wow, me too! Anyway, on to the next question! It is: Do you have a Daddy/Mommy/Caregiver? What the fuck does that even mean? Everyone has parents... right?"

"I think it means if you have someone who takes care of you as if they were a parental figure. So, going by that logic, no, I do not;  _ though I want one _ ." Yuri was shocked by the words that left her mouth.

"Wait, Yuri... what the fuck did you say?"

"N-nothing Nat-Natsuki!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. The next question is: What is your perfect little date? I guess that means what would you like to do as a... child?"

"I think what they mean is you can be romantic as a little. Though, it is most likely between two consenting adults and or parties of similar age. With that in mind, I'd love to go to the park after a storm and splash around in the puddles."

"That's...  a little less cringy than I thought. Anyway, the next question is..." she pauses, taken aback by what she read. "D-do you use a pa- paci ?" She begins to picture Yuri using a  paci , causing her to blush. She's so cute! she thought, Eh? What was that about?!? Yuri isn't cute! This battle continues until Yuri's answer snaps her out of her trance.

"I don't use one currently. However, I used to love them when I was younger. I'm not sure if it has really changed much," Yuri begins to wonder if she'd like using her old  paci .

"The next question is," she tries not to show how hard she's blushing while thinking of Yuri using a  paci . But when she sees the next question, she loses her mind. Her cheeks turn beet red as a squeak escapes her mouth.

"Natsuki, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Uh... anyway the question is, the... the question  i -is: do, d-do you use... Do you u-use diapers?"

The thought left Yuri stunned. She blushed harder than usual, her mind trying to wrap itself around the thought. "I... I guess I... I guess I don't have, have an answer for that..." she says, hoping to move on soon. 

Natsuki couldn't help but picture Yuri in her usual sweater, but wearing a diaper instead of her leggings; as she sucks on a  paci while snuggling Timothy. At this point I wouldn't be shocked to find blood coming out of my nose... Natsuki thought. "Er...we should... move on... the next question is: What is your favorite little activity?"

Yuri really tried to think if there was any child-like thing she enjoys doing other than playing in puddles. "I sometimes like to play on swing sets," she admitted.

"That's honestly adorable... a-anyway the next question is: What would your dream playroom be like?"

Yuri struggles to think of an answer. She tries to be so mature all the time. "I think it'd have pastel purple as the main color, with squishable  plushes and soft pillows and blankets lining the floor. There'd also be shelves full of picture books, neat toy boxes filled with cute and easy puzzle toys, and white fairy lights hung on the ceiling and... yeah... I think that'd be it."

As Natsuki imagines this place, she feels......... affectionate for some reason. "Okay, the next question is: What is or are your favorite tv shows?"

"On the theme of toddler enjoyment, I used to love Magic School Bus and I doubt I would dislike it now."

"The next one is hilarious: Do you have any pets?"

"I don't, but I want a little kitten someday."

"Aww, we can get a little cat when we get a place together! The next question is: Are you... a pet?"

Yuri paused. She knew what this question meant, yet she had no idea how to answer it. "I... guess not... I think we should discuss that... later," she said, knowing Natsuki would be fine to drop the subject for now.

[SMALL NOTE: I will get into the... dirtier side of their relationship, but it will be years before I do due to the fact that my Mom will not be happy for writing this, much less borderline smut]

"Okay, we'll discuss that later then," Natsuki has a slight blush as she knows what their talks entail. "The next question is: Talk about someone special!"

"Aww, but you know plenty about yourself, Natsuki!" Yuri said, knowing exactly the reaction this will bring.

Natsuki blushes, trying not to show Yuri exactly what she knew already. "The next question is: What is your favorite little drink?"

"Strawberry milkshake~" Yuri laughs. "Innuendos aside, strawberry milkshake really is my favorite."

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that first part, Natsuki thought to herself, trying hard to do so. "Okay, the next question is... uhm... it's: What is your little age range?"

Yuri had to think for almost two minutes before she finally decided. "I think two to four... but I think I'd just prefer being three most of the time."

Natsuki blanks out for a few moments at how adorable she pictures Yuri to be. "W-well the, the next,  th -the next question  i -is: Do you, d-do you have a, have a blankie?"

"Yes, actually, it's just a white throw blanket; but it is very soft and very comforting."

"That is painfully cute. Okay, the next question is: What was the last picture you colored?"

"I colored a pink and purple caterpillar just a few days ago."

"Pink and... purple?"

"Yes, pink and... oh," Yuri blushes, now understanding what Natsuki was flustered about. "A-anyway, what's the next question?"

"Er... it's: What is your favorite season?"

"Autumn, the red leaves falling to the ground as it grows colder for the winter is just wonderful."

"What is your favorite Disney character?"

"Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire."

"Okay, the next question is: What are your fears?"

"...Spiders..." Yuri found her voice heightening to a more child-like pitch.

"Wait, what?! You love spiders!"

"I know. It seems that I may be this... 'little' that this post speaks of... and for some reason in... ' littlespace '," the words roll off of her tongue in an oddly comfortable way, "I feel... afraid of them..."

"That's okay!" Natsuki tries to sound sweet, she really does. But she ends up failing in usual Natsuki fashion, causing Yuri to tear up a little. "No  no no ! It's okay, it really is, Baby!" Natsuki slowly manages a gentler voice, suddenly feeling herself slip into the mindset of a caregiver. "Hey, I'll come if you need help with any spiders!"

"N-no, it's okay..." Yuri says, wiping tears from her eyes. "What's the next question?"

"Oh, right, it is: Are you little 24/7?"

"No, I wouldn't be. I think after I finish  homework, I'd go  into... littlespace , and perhaps I'd slip on weekends as well."

Natsuki tries not to blush as she pictures Yuri finishing her homework and slipping into  littlespace ; wearing her sweater and diaper, with a  paci in her mouth, and Timothy in her arms as she snuggles into her fluffy white blanket. "Ok-okay the... the next question  i -is: What... what is y-your fav-favorite smell?"

"Sandal wood, actually."

"Nice, mine is you," hoping to fluster Yuri with no consequence, she  immediately follows with, "Alright, nest question: What... puts you in...  littlespace ... I have no idea how you're going to answer that..."

"Well... I guess when... when people pet my head... though it's been a while since that has happened..." Yuri tries to imagine what it felt like.

Natsuki battles herself for two minutes, trying to fight the urge to pet her head. While this is going on all that she shows outside is a blank stare.

"Natsuki? Are you  oka -!!!" Yuri turns shades of red that she's never turned before as Natsuki un her fingers through Yuri's soft purple locks and pets her head tenderly. Yuri melts into the affection, feeling safer and more comfortable than ever, "Natsuki! I ove u!" Yuri said,  nuzzling her head into Natsuki's hand, " Pwease keep petting me head! I  ove it lots!"

Natsuki was stunned, she tried to understand the feelings she was having, why was she  instinctively doing this? Why was her heart melting at Yuri's reaction? Why did Yuri's sudden change in speach patterns make her soul warm? All of these thoughts and questions melted away when Yuri looked at her with the most loving look Natsuki had ever seen in her girlfriend's eyes, making everything okay and right in the world in an instant, "Of course, Sweetie! Why wouldn't I pet such a cute little baby such as yourself?" she said, kissing Yuri on her forehead, making Yuri blush and hide in her sweater, "Do you want to go on to the next question, Baby?"

"Yes  pwease !"

"Alright, Cutie: What's your little bedtime routine?"

"Cuddewing Timofy and seeping!" Yuri replied, making sure Natsuki's hand never leaves her head

"Aww, so cute, Little One, we'll have to try and fit a better one though, won't we?" Natsuki was already thinking of what to have Yuri do as her bedtime routine so she stays happy and healthy, "Ready for the next question, Darling?" seeing Yuri nod she reads the next question, "What's your morning routine?"

"I  dwink tea  an watch cartoons!"

Natsuki is a little shocked to know Yuri watches cartoons knowing how she is, however now knowing that Yuri is a little she is far less shocked than she would have been prior to knowing, "That's good, Sweetheart, do you eat breakfast? Brush your teeth? Anything like that?"

"...I usually forget the  beakfas ..." Yuri blushes, mildly ashamed "But I do usually  remembew to  bwush my  teef !" she proudly announces, smiling again.

"Well do try to remember breakfast, okay, Sweetie? I don't want you getting hurt now. Are you ready for another question?"

Yuri excitedly nods.

"Okay: Do you have a favorite  paci or sippy cup?"

"Nu..." Yuri pouts.

"That's okay Pumpkin, we can get you some! Would you like that?"

"YES PWEASE!!" Yuri loudly calls out, tackling Natsuki.

"Alright, Baby" Natsuki laughs, "Are you ready for the next question? There's only four more!"

"Yea!"

"Alright, Honey: Crayons, marker, paints, or pencils?"

"...What?"

"Oh, sorry, Crayons or markers?"

" Cwayons !"

"Crayons or paints?"

" Cwayons ...  bu paints  ar fun too ecus I can make mess"

"Okay, Baby" Natsuki says through laughter, "How about... crayons or pencils?"

" Cwayons !" Yuri grabs Natsuki's hand and nibbles on the end of her finger

"Aww, who's my cute little baby? You are!" Natsuki pets Yuri with her free hand and gives her a kiss on the nose, "Ready for the next question?"

" Mhm !"

"Draw and describe your own mythical pet!"

Yuri immediately runs to her room to grab supplies, worrying Natsuki in the process as she gives no indication where she is going, she grabs a stack of papers, a big pack of crayons, and a few pencil colors.

Upon return she kneels on the floor at her coffee table and begins to draw. And all Natsuki can see is her adorable little one hard at work.

A few minutes late Yuri comes and shows Natsuki what can only be described as a fuzz ball made with pencil, crayon, a little's wholesomely bad drawing ability, and  googley,  eyes, suspiciously, there is an expertly drawn pink rabbit in the corner, seemingly the work of a master artist, "It's wonderful, Baby! ...What is it?"

"His name is Filbewt, he a dust bunny, see?" she points to two  upwards focused  scribbles, "An he eats the  nasy stuff  undew da  coush ! See his  mouf ?" she points to what could possibly be teeth of Picaso had a seizure. Somehow,  Caresuki loves it.

"It is wonderful, Baby, I'm glad you made this! I think I'll put it up on my fridge! Are you ready for the next question?"

"Can  Filbewt com too?"

"Yes, Baby, Filbert can come too."

"Yay! Nest question, Mommy!" it took Yuri about a minute before she  realized what she said, "I-I'm so sorry, Natsuki! I'm so  so sorry!" now crying, Yuri is thrown out of  littlespace and into a fit of guilt.

"No!  Nonono ! It's okay, Yuri, it really is, if you're comfortable with it so am I."

"Are... you... are you sure?"

"Yes, my love, I am sure, come here, let me hold you." they laid there in each other's arms until Yuri stopped crying, then Natsuki gave Yuri a kiss on the forehead and asked, “Alright, are you ready for the next question, Darling?” to which Yuri only responded with a nod, “Okay, Baby: What is your favorite wild animal?”

“The wolf, with how strong they are and how elegant they act it is hard not to Love them.”

“Interesting... okay, the last one is: What’s your favorite dessert?”

“Tiramisu.”

“Okay... you still seem sad,” as Yuri did, she was low in tone of voice and didn’t smile, in general she seemed glum, “let me help, yeah? We can go to your favorite tea shop, go to your favorite book store, snuggle in bed for a while, or all of the above in your chosen order.”

Slightly perked up Yuri responded, “Tea, bookstore with tea, snuggles.”

“Alright then, Love, let’s go, huh?”


	2. Sayonika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sayori and Monika's turn!!

Monika and Sayori were out on a coffee shop date. As they were getting ready to leave, go home and cuddle, they got a text message from Doki Doki I'm-Bad-At-Names Club, saying this: 

Cupcake Demon: Guys, we know it looks cringy as shit but CHECK IT OUT! https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbammbiibb97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171022415586%2F30-days-of-littlespace&psig=AOvVaw1Pnv7WJWnjp4BpqGoxRk81&ust=1604417687175000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPCw4eWX5OwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD 

Knaifu Waifu: She would be correct...though, Natsuki, since it's _so_ niche it is a little risky to send such a thing to our darlings, is it not? 

Cupcake Demon: Little late to mention that now!

Knaifu Waifu: Sorry... 

Momika: It's okay. Even if it is cringy and even if we hate it, we'll still love you both! 

Head-Pat Slut: Exactly! We could never not love you! 

And with that Monika tapped on the link, saw that it was Tumblr and immediately thought to herself, Geez...this is either the best ever or the worst ever...knowing Tumblr there is no in between. Monika read what it was and just about shit herself. LITTLESPACE!? Okay, really bad, this is that pedophilia fetish...can't let Sayori see-! She looks at Sayori to see not only has she seen it, but she already knows what it is. 

Almost immediately Sayori says, "Not that awful.. Monika? Why are you pale?" 

"Sweetie, it is literally a kink designed for pedophiles to justify-" she was cut off by Sayori putting a finger to her mouth. 

"No, it isn't. Even if it is a kink, it is between two consenting adults. However, this particular version is not. This is only a coping mechanism for stress, anxiety, trauma, anything really. Some even do it due to mental disorders! Don't dis something until you know the truth on both sides!" 

Monika pondered this information for a moment. "Fine, I'll give it one chance, but if I see even one-" Again, she was cut off by Sayori. 

"You always will. There are disgusting bastards everywhere. Having pedophiles in it doesn't mean an entire community or thing is bad; It just means pedophiles need to not use the thing or community for their disgusting desires, or get help. We should know what they are, and warn children of them. Honestly, some just deserve a bullet between the eyes. So please, don't hate something just because it has pedophiles in it. Unless the entire thing is intentionally for pedophiles...which age regression is not."

"Sayori...how did you learn that in maybe two minutes?"

"Probably Nix trying to educate and make a good fic at the same time therefore accidentally self-inserting...also I have regressed for a while due to my depression," Sayori looks confused for a moment. "Where did that come from?" 

"Oh, I know where it came from..." she looks suspiciously at Nix. (I'm the Narrator and I have no idea where Nix is, who Nix is, or how Monika knows who they are, but my job isn't to question, so on with the story.) "Back to age regression. I'll give it a chance, but I don't think staying here would be a good idea." 

"Agreed. Home we go?" 

"Yes, we go home now. I bet Nix's going to time skip-actually no, Monika, thanks for assuming- ...thanks so much for stealing my voi-oh you're welcome, thanks so much for kidnapping me in Doki Doki Literature Club...but don't think I hate you I feel kind of bad to be honest- oh... anyway, can we continue now?" No ominous voice stole Monika this time. "Thank- actually no, let's just move on, ready to go, Sayori?"

Stunned at what happened in front of her, she merely nods in reply and follows Monika out the door. 

Monika opens the post again. "I assume you want me to ask you the questions?" 

"I mean...you are called MOMika for reason" 

Monika sighs. "What is your favorite Disney movie?" 

"Finding Nemo!" 

"Aww, I should have known. Finding Nemo does suit you. Anyway, the next question is...not a question: Talk about your stuffies!" 

Sayori's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "I have so many! I have a narwhal, a big frog, -a pink rabbit-, a cute little pig but it's a little run down because I've had it for so long," Sayori goes on like this for what seems to be two-hundred stuffed animals. At the end of it all she finishes with: "And that's only the ones off the top of my head!"

Monika, marveled that Sayori can remember so many, name them, and describe them so easily, merely moves to the next question. "What is your favorite littlespace snack?" 

"Probably mochi, because it's so cute and tastes so good!" 

"That is honestly adorable...have I mentioned you're adorable?" 

"You mention it every single day. You call me adorable, you call Natsuki soft, and Yuri beautiful, every single day!" 

"And you're complaining?" 

"...No" 

Monika chuckles for a moment. "Alright, the next question is: Do you have a Daddy, a Mommy, or otherwise some form of Caregiver...see this is why-" she is, for the third time in this chapter, silenced by The Finger. 

"No need, as I said the kink is separate from this. To answer the question, no; But I do want someone to take care of me." 

"...Fine, next question: What is your perfect little date?" 

"Well, I haven't dated as an age regressor. I think I'd love to go to Build-A-Bear with my caregiver!" 

"That...sounds adorable...maybe the four of us could do that sometime?" 

Sayori's eyes light up like little stars in the night sky. "Could we really?!" In response, Monika nods, and Sayori squeals a squeal that can only described as adorable. 

"Alright, do you use pacis?" 

"Of course, I do! It's a little hard hiding from my parents though...but it is *so* worth it!" 

Just as Natsuki had before her, Monika imagines Sayori using a paci. But, unlike Natsuki, the caregiver wasn't in denial. "That sounds adorable! I'd love to see you in it, if that's okay!" Monika only just realizes how good this feels. Maybe it's not as bad as most people think it is. "Do you use diapers?" 

"Sometimes, I don't always have the money. But when I do, I like to have a couple. I don't really use them, they're just really comfy and make me feel small," Sayori answers as a light blush dusts her cheeks. 

Again, Monika imagines Sayori in a diaper and a paci. This time however, she is far too embarrassed to admit she thinks it's the most adorable thing she has ever had the pleasure of thinking. Instead, she merely moves on. "What is your favorite little activity?" 

"Definitely eating my favorite snackies and milkies den napping." Sayori's voice seems to be heightening, and her vocabulary seems to be simplifying. 

"What would your dream playroom be?" 

"Somewhere nice an comfy where I cood nap in big sof blankies on big sof pillos an I'd hav a small cubby for my snackies an milkies an dishes, an I'd hav an entire corner where my toys would go, all my little cars, my Switch Lite, an my dinosaurs, I wouldn hav a cubby for my stuffies since they's be eveywhere so I cood snuggle any of dem but they's be consentrated on my big nest of blankies and pillos, and I'd have a cubby where my pacis would go... maybe anover corner where my diapers wood to go... dat sounds perfect!" 

As Monika pictures this, she imagines Sayori on a big nest of blankets and pillows and stuffies with a paci in her mouth, narwhal stuffie held in her arms while she wears nothing but her usual pink shirt and a diaper, she fails to hide her blush, "So uhm...what are your favorite TV shows?" 

"Wild Krats, Dinosaur Train, Cyberchase, and Paw Patrol!" 

"I kind of figured you'd like Wild Krats! Alright, do you have pets?" 

"I have a pet bunny! She has a big enclosure with lots of hay and toys! I've been thinking of getting another so Oreo doesn't get sad while I'm at school most days..." 

"Aww, that sounds like you! Are you...a...pet...is...uh...is that-" Monika is interrupted by Sayori, yet again, by The Ever-Looming Finger. 

"Pet space does tend to lean fetish, but again there is non sexual forms of it. I'm kind of both, I'm a puppy!" 

Monika is completely wordless for a good few seconds as she processes what she just heard, "Uh...shall we discuss that later please?" Sayori nods, understanding it's probably a bit much on her girlfriend at this moment, "Okay so uhm...talk about someone special!" 

"Aww, Baby, you know about you and our wonderful girls!" Sayori says, hoping to make Monika blush, which works. 

Blushing profusely, she tries to compose herself, but to little avail. "You didn't have to-" she interrupts herself after seeing Sayori's smug face, "What is your favorite littlespace drink?" 

"Choccy milk!" 

"That explains why I can never keep more than one jug around you. What is your little age range?" 

"Five to seven!" 

"Pretty small huh? Cute! Do you have a blankie?" 

"I hav a big fluffy comferter dat I use as a blankie, is almos three times my size!" Sayori is beginning to grow more and more animated in her movements. 

Suspecting what was going on, Monika begins to interact with Sayori as if she were interacting with a child as, in a way, she was, "What was the last picture you colored, Baby?" 

"I colored a picture Suki drew of all of us to put on her wall!" 

Knowing of this interaction as they are at each other's houses as often as possible this was not shocking, it was however, adorable. "I saw that! You did a wonderful job on it too! What's your favorite season?" 

"Spring! It has so many beauiful flowers! I can't help it! 

"Of course! It fits so well, and also explains why you keep picking flowers off the side of the road and braiding them, perhaps into a flower crown?" 

Nodding as she keeps picking flowers and walking along side Monika, Sayori seems very much different than normal, softer, far sweeter and livelier than normal, not to say she isn't but there is always that undertone of depression in her attitude, but how she is now there isn't, and it is clear that Sayori loves that. 

The two walked in silence as Sayori finished her flower crown. "Well, I believe you deserve that crown, my dear, as you are the sweet princess among us!"

"Actually," Sayori puts in on Monika's head, "I think you deserve it, my queen!"

Blushing profusely, Monika managed to stammer, "Th-than-thank yo-you, S-s-s-sweetie. Wh-what is your favorite Disney character?" 

"Definitely Dory from Finding Nemo!" 

"I should have known it'd be Finding Nemo! Okay, what are your fears?" 

"I don like the dark..." 

"That explains your collection of nightlights, doesn't it?" As the oldest of the group, she by far has both the least and most time to visit her dear girls, but it does mean she has been to all their houses and remembers most of their quirks, if for no other reason than she loves them dearly, "Are you little 24/7?" 

"NO!" The suddenness of her protest of even the thought of such made Monika jump. 

"Okay, sorry, it was only one of the questions!" She quickly realizes Sayori is grumpy now, which is very saddening to the emerald-eyed leader. She at least wants Sayori to not be upset before they get home. 

Knowing little else of what would fix it, Monika shifts herself to be behind the small girl as they walked, waiting for Sayori to drop her guard for a moment as she fully fleshes out her plan. She picks Sayori up and twirls her around the sidewalk, finally cradling her in her arms and showering her in kisses, and as she feels Sayori relax in her arms, she moves to the next question as there is very little time before they get home. "What is your favorite smell?" 

"Suki's cupcakes!" 

"What always puts you in littlespace?" 

Sayori is quiet for a moment, then shyly admits, "Being held and cradled." 

Hearing this made Monika blush madly, knowing that as she holds Sayori in her arms while she walks and asks questions, she's making Sayori feel warm and comfortable feels better than almost anything she has ever felt in a long time. "What's your little bedtime routine?" 

"I clean up and hide any toys that are out, I drink a little warm milk, then I go to sleep." 

"What is your morning routine?" 

"I eat breakfast and go to school...at least this is my last year here..." 

"Do you have a favorite paci or sippy cup?" 

"I have a favorite of both, my favorite paci is just a standard blue paci, but it's my favorite because it's my first and smallest so it's easier to hide, and my favorite sippy is clear with a cute little fox on it!" 

Picturing these in her head she remembers she saw them before in Sayori's room, as well as how embarrassed Sayori seemed that day. "I saw them once, didn't know what they were, but I saw them once. I kind of thought they'd be your favorite. Crayons, markers, paints, or pencils?" 

"Paints, is always fun to get messy!" 

"I'll remember that. Oh, it says draw and describe your on mythical creature but I don't think-" she was shocked to see Sayori pull a notepad and pencil from her bag. 

A good five minutes later, Sayori stops drawing and shows Monika the art she made, and what she made was an amateur artwork of what would happen if all four girls became one. To be honest, I don't have the creative skill and patience to describe what Sayori feels about it, but I am skilled enough to ominously say it's realistic. 

"That's wonderful, Darling! Mind if I show it to the others?" 

"No, I don't!" 

"Okay, I'll show them when we get to my place...you are still staying over with me for a few nights, right?" 

"I didn't pack for a week for nothing!" 

"Okay, good, what is your favorite wild animal?" 

"The vampire bat!" 

Not expecting that at all, Monika merely moves on, "What is your favorite dessert?" 

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream! Oh! We're home!" 

"Indeed, we are, shall we?" Monika gestures towards the door as she sets down Sayori and puts away her phone. 

While inside they get comfortable and (because I am still lowkey afraid of my mom reading this) they are cuddling in pajamas not naked, in pajamas. 


End file.
